poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reign of Hope
'''The Reign of Hope '''is a new movie created by Transformersprime and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summary Hope, a male siren, goes in search of the Dazzlings' source of power so it's up to the Dark Stars, Human Mane 5, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the dog, Matau and the Skylanders, Ryan and the Dazzlings to stop him. Plot Hope overhears Adagio The film opens at a café in the human world. The numerous café patrons argue among themselves as a strange blue mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, a boy in a hood sings and absorbs the blue mist into the red gem on his necklace. Ryvine complains that the boy is "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The black and red haired boy, who's name is Hope, pulls off his hood and laments that the energy in "this world" isn't the same as that in Equestria. As Malucia joins the conversation and gets into a light argument with Ryvine, Hope notices Adagio, Aria and Sonata looking at an explosion of light in the distance. He races out of the café and watches the magical rainbow energy burst into the sky, grinning evilly as he hears Adagio explain what it is. Ryvine and Hope listens and figures out that Adagio says "It's Equestrian Magic!". Hope grins evilly as Adagio continues to talk. He explains to his companions that Equestrian magic has found its way into the human world, and he's going to use it to make everyone adore him instead of the Dazzlings. The Dark Stars' efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High School, the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming Battle of the Bands. The Dark Stars, Agalope, Radne and Piscis, offer to help the Scottish twins with their banner, but they decline, much to the girls' disappointment. When Sunset Shimmer calls the girls over to join her and her friends, the other present students glare at and gossip about the girls, making them uncomfortable. Human Predaking quickly changes the subject and shows the Dark Stars the banner they made for the battle (which Human Pinkie used cake frosting on instead of paste). Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna then enter, and Celestia says how pleased she is by the amount of student participation in the battle. However, when she mentions the Friendship Games, the students glare at the Dark Stars again and the girls hide their faces in humiliation. Later, in the school band room, Agalope laments how she and her sisters'll never live their past mistakes down. Their friends, now in a whole band called the Dazzling Skylanders, say they've forgiven them and cheer them up with a rehearsal of Better Than Ever. As they sing, they gain Pony ears, longer hair, wings, Cybertonian armor and siren wings which they disappear when the band finish playing. Sci-Twi and Spike the dog express disbelief at the strange phenomenon, but Darksteel (EG) cares little, letting his band leader egotism show. Windblade enters, having heard the band's playing from outside the room, and compliments their sound. When Darksteel criticizes Predaking (EG) and Skylynx (EG)'s playing, they give an annoyed look. Windblade asks if "any friends from out of town" will be coming to the battle. The Dazzling Skylanders tell her they're not sure if Bumblebee will be present, and Windblade awkwardly excuses herself. Predaking is amused by Windblade's behavior, but he stops himself when he remembers that she and the Dark Stars used to be bandmates. Matau thinks that someone is a "Smitten Kitten". Sunset looks at him sternly. Matau asks Sunset what did he say. While Sunset tells Matau, the girls admit that they never liked Windblade permanently and further regret their past actions. As Sci-Twi cheers them up, a speaker announcement by Vice Principal Luna summons the girls to the school foyer. Ryan informs the Dark Stars to tell them about the new Dark Stars before they hear some stuff about the old Dark Stars. The girls leave the room, having promised to give a tour to a new student and the Dazzling Skylanders go back to rehearsing. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG) asks if they can sing a song he wrote, to which Darksteel replies that they'll get to it later. Ryan asks Darksteel what song are they going to play. Darksteel says Awesome As I Wanna Be. Ryan and the Dazzlings start singing along. Enter Hope At the school entrance, the Dark Stars meet with the new guy - Hope - and show him around the school. Hope introduces the Dark Stars his two friends Princess Malucia and Ryvine Sparkle. During the tour, they pass by a flyer for Canterlot High's Battle of the Bands; The girls talk about the event, and Hope is intrigued, with Malucia nearly revealing his true nature. When the girls notice Hope's gem necklace and reach for it, Hope grabs Agalope's wrist in sudden offense. Hope catches himself and apologizes, explaining that his pendant means a lot to him and he doesn't want anything to happen to it. Hope walks off and Princess Malucia and Ryvin follow him, leaving the girls to ponder his strange behavior. Ryvine drags Malucia away from the Dark Stars. Later in the cafeteria, the girls joins their friends and mention that there is something "off" about the new guy, worrying that he knows about the events of the Friendship Games. Outside the cafeteria doors, Malucia and Ryvine have a brief argument before Hope enters. With his voice and a rousing song with Ryvine and Malucia watching, Hope convinces everyone to turn the battle of the bands into an all-out Band Brawl of Songs. As he sings, tensions rise between the students, causing them to argue. As each vows victory in the competition, blue mist forms around them, which Hope absorbs into his pendant and Malucia absorbs some into her magic wand. Only the Dark Stars and their friends are unaffected by the song. A mesmerized school (TROH) The Dark Stars and Dazzling Skylanders suspect that Hope is using dark magic on the students and go to alert the principals. However, Celestia and Luna believe Hope, now calling himself the Light of Hope, is innocent and even praise him for his Band Brawl of Songs idea. For a brief moment, the principals' eyes glow blue, indicating that they have also fallen under Hope's spell. The Dazzling Skylanders deduce that the magic that causes them to transform while playing music also makes them immune to Hope's spell. With the rest of the school under Hope's control, the friends consider getting Lieutenant Bumblebee to return and help. The closed portal prevents him from returning, but the Dark Stars have an idea. In their locker, they finds an old book with their jewels on the cover and explain that they used it to write messages to Optimus Prime, which would appear in a book in the Iacon Hall of Records. Hoping to get a message to Bumblebee, the blue haired girl Piscis starts to write three words: "Dear, Optimus Prime..." Back on Cybertron (TROH) Bank on Cybertron, at the Iacon Hall of Records, Emmet delievers some books to Bumblebee from Optimus Prime, but one seems to be glowing and vibrating. Bumblebee opens it and reads it discovering the Dark Stars need his help and he suddenly realizes who his human friends are up against. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit informs Bee's friends that Hope is an Equestrian Siren. Long ago, Hope used his eerie songs to turn bots against one another and fed on the negative energy from their hatred and distrust, which made him powerful enough to control minds. He also informs that Hope was a unicorn but when he found a siren gem he undergoes a hideous transfomation into a siren and when he starts to sing his friends turn against each other and a green mist swirls around their hoofs and one of his friends look at the mist flowing into the red gem. Hope was about to finish what the sirens started back then when Star Swirl the Bearded banished him and two of his friends Ryvine Sparkle and Princess Malucia to another world where he believe that both Malucia's and Hope's powers will be lost. But it's the same world where Bumblebee's human friends including Ryan, Crash and Matau are. Bumblebee wishes to go and help his human friends, but the Space Bridge's closure prevents him from doing so. Oswald has an idea and work on some upgrades and places the book on top of the Space Bridge and it opens up. Oswald jumps into it to find Ryan but Bumblebee grabs him and says he can go with him. Oswald agrees and flies into the portal and Bumblebee follows. Return to Canterlot High (TROH) Back at Canterlot High, Human Sideswipe begins to have doubts that Bumblebee will come. Ryan informs Human Sideswipe that he'll come and see the Cyberlings. All of a sudden, Bumblebee and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit comes out of the portal and Evil Ryan catches Oswald. Bumblebee asks Evil Ryan why did Hope want his and his friends powers. Evil Ryan says that he and two of his friends don't want to tell Hope about their magic so they decide to join the Dazzling Skylanders and Bumblebee to become the newest member. Oswald agrees and tell his friend to have a chat at the cafeteria at the Sugar Cube. The Dazzling Skylanders then get to hear what news Bumblebee has back on Cybertron to Ryan's surprise it was that Bumblebee had gained the title of an Elite Guard lieutenant. Cody gets happy for hearing it but he then gives a sigh saying Oswald can be the Dazzling Skylanders newest member. Bumblebee smiles and says that Hope is at the gym with all the other bands. Later, in the gym, the bands are conversing on how they are going to win. When Windblade goes to get more punch, she bumps into Bumblebee and he tells her that they got to stop bumping into each other like that. But then Bee sees Hope and his two friends enter the room with Hope saying "Oh no! No one is mingling, Ryvine. That is like that there will be some underlining tension that could pop up to the surface at any second." Ryvine thinks its the punch but Hope tells him that its him. Malucia says that the punch is awful too but Ryvine didn't think of it. Ryvine and Malucia once again get into a light arguement until Hope says that this is just the kickoff party and just about to say something else when Bumblebee and the Autorocks declare Hope's evil plans finished and tries to use the Magic of Friendship but didn't work. Ryvine then says Adagio's line "Talk about throwing down the gauntlet. These bands are so serious about winning. A little cocky though aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a brawl. Seems they thought they got this all locked up. If you catch my meaning." Everyone in the room then starts arguing really loud, claiming that their band will win. Ryvine puts his siren pendant on and both he, Rothbart and Hope start to absorb the negative energy into the red gems on their necklaces. The Cyberlings look at Hope and escort the Dazzling Skylanders and the Trivia *This movie marks the first appearence of Hope the unicorn turned merman. *Cody Fairbrother, will be good guest stars in this film. *Princess Malucia, Rothbart and Ryvine Sparkle will work for Hope (MLP). * *will be mentioned in this film. * * *will help * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Hope overhears Adagio *The Dark Stars' efforts *Enter Hope *A mesmerized school (TROH) *Back on Cybertron (TROH) *Return to Canterlot High (TROH) *Hope plans for the Cyberlings *The Mane Event (TROH) *Diesel's dirty tricks *Welcome to the Show (TROH) *Dear Bumblebee *Epilogue: The other Bumblebee *Post credits: Ryvine plans revenge with Rothbart Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Battle of the Bands (sung by Hope and the students) *I Want It All *Shake Your Tail *My Past Is Not Today *Party Tonight *Bad counter-spell *Under Our Spell *Awesome as I Wanna Be (Sung by Mordecai (EG) and the Dazzling Skylanders) *Tricks up my Sleeve *Welcome to the Show *Shine Like Rainbows Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan